A curved belt conveyor is a conveying system designed to transport materials along a curved conveyor belt in a continuous operation. Curved conveying systems have been in the commercial market for many years and are integral to distribution conveyor systems such as airport baggage handling, freight handling, and parcel handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,504 B2 disclosed a curved belt conveyor wherein a conveyor belt assembly has a one-piece frame comprising a first holder, a second holder, a third holder, and a fourth holder. A roller coupled to each respective holder engages the conveyor belt, wherein each roller rotates on its own axis relative to its respective position. There is a distance between the first and second rollers to guide a conveyor belt therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,120,628 B2 disclosed a curved belt conveyor having a plurality of rollers to guide an application element. The plurality of rollers are arranged on a retaining element connected to a side wall. Each retaining element has at least one roller holder holding a roller, wherein the roller holder is pivoted such that the roller contacts the application element. There are two fastening joints wherein the roller holder moves from a first fastening joint to a second fastening joint to disengage the roller from the application element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,030 B2 disclosed a conveyor belt with a spring-loaded bolt activated by a lever to connect an L-shaped upper bracket holding a first roller to an L-shaped lower bracket holding a second roller. The lever uses the force stored by the spring-loaded bolt to move the L-shaped upper bracket upwards and backwards. When both L-shaped brackets are connected, both of the first and second rollers engage the conveyor belt.
There are some drawbacks and limitations on the conveyors described in the prior art as the conveyors require significant time and dismantling for effective maintenance work to be done. Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus that could overcome the aforementioned shortcomings and allow simple and more expedient maintenance work.